Between You and I
by HighSchoolMusicalForever
Summary: Simon and Cecilia are 16 years old and have thought about having sex. What choice will they make? Is their choice gonna have a lifelong impact on them? Some Marthie, also. Yes, Martin's here...I couldn't help it!Please R&R! Read for disclaimer!
1. Introduction

All right, I couldn't contain myself you guys. Here's a story about my favorite couple, Simon and Cecilia! They are still 16 in this story. Yes, I know it's a little old…I think they need to bring Cecilia back (come on, Ashlee!). We could do a parody of Justin Timberlake's "SexyBack" – "CeciliaBack"… okay, now I'm laughing at myself, because this is the funniest thing that happened to me all day (except if you count all of my books and notebooks falling off the desk in my sixth hour today…) Uh… a little awkward… here's the story!

Introduction

Characters:

Simon Camden- 16

Cecilia Smith- 16

Others: Lucy, Kevin, Ruthie, Matt, Mary, Ruthie, Martin (he's not there yet, I know, but he is here…), Sam, David, Eric, Annie, George Smith (Cecilia's Dad)

Setting: Glenoak, California

Plot: Simon and Cecilia have been dating for awhile, and have considered having sex. Can their families talk them out of it? Or will they make a huge mistake and have to deal with the consequences?

First chapter will be up soon, but right now I have to go…See you soon…Wait, that doesn't make any sense… oh, well…you get my drift, right? Please read and review! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven or the title (it is a Jessica Simpson song, so I guess it belongs to either her or her record label…) I don't own any characters, either! Thanks!


	2. Choices

This is chapter one of Between You and I. Remember, I don't own any of the people or the titles of some chapters or the story. The story has changed a little, Cecilia is already pregnant and it kind of reflects back to their family's warnings and stuff like that.

Chapter 1: Choices

Simon Camden sat on his bed, thinking about his girlfriend. She was beautiful, and he knew it. Her bright blue eyes, her shoulder-length blonde hair. Yep. He was in love. Deeply in love.

They had discussed having sex before today, but he honestly hadn't really payed attention to their school counselor when they had discussed it with him. He had been staring at her. She had been looking at him, too.

Their parents had told them about the consequences of having sex, too. They had been told about a million times, but they had never listened.

A tear fell down Simon's cheek, and he buried his head in his pillow. It was too late to think about consequences now, because they had already done it. And Cecilia was pregnant. With his baby.

Simon didn't know what to do now. She was depending on him. Their baby was depending on him. He was depending on himself, but he didn't know if they should get married and keep the baby, or just give the baby up for adoption. He decided that he wouldn't be able to let them take his baby away from him. They would have to keep it. Now he needed to decide if they should get married, but this was a bigger chance to take. What if they had problems?

What if their baby didn't survive? What if Cecilia died? What if he lost both of them because he had been stupid? He couldn't bear to think about this right now.

He lay his head down and pulled his covers up around him. As he lay there, more tears came as he looked at her picture that was framed on his nightstand. She had been sweet and innocent when that picture had been taken... but now... now she was going to be a teenage mom. Soon Simon fell asleep, thinking about her...

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Cecilia was sitting on her bed that night, looking at the baby name book that Simon had bought for her. She had a list of names for girls, and a separate one for boys.

She sat the book down. She had already cried herself dry for the night, so she had decided that if they were really having a baby that it needed a name. She looked at her list. It was kind of long, but she chose five from each list.

She picked up her phone and dialed the Camden's number. Ruthie answered the phone. "Hello? This is Ruthie."

"Hey, Ruthie. It's Cecilia. Um... is...is Simon there?"

"Yeah, hang on. I'll get him."

Two minutes later, she heard her boyfriend's voice. "Hello?"

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"As good as someone who is two months pregnant can be, I guess. I've been having morning sickness, but no one has noticed around here. I... um... looked at that baby name book you got. I chose some names that I like."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Well, I really like Chrystian, Breckin, Austin, Logan and Channing for boys. For girls, I like Éclaire, Jayalynn, Castle-Lynn, Cassidy and Chaylei. Any takes?"

"I think Breckin and Chrystian are cute for boys, and I like Cassidy and Éclaire for girls, but they are all cute."

"How about Breckin Logan and Castle-Lynn Éclaire?"

"Cute. I like them both. Do you think our baby will be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know, but we need to tell our parents."

"I know. Should we tell them tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's as good a time as any."

"See you tomorrow, then, baby. I love you... and I love the baby, too."

"We both love you. I'll see you at school. Bye."

"Bye."

She hung up and pulled up her covers. "I love you," she whispered to her baby as she stroked her stomach. She would start showing soon, she knew it. She fell asleep with her hand still resting on the place where her and Simon's baby was...

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!


	3. Our Secret Is Out

Sorry it's taken so long to update, I had to finish Sweet Dreams. Now that that one is done I can finally work on this one... Martin and Ruthie aren't in this one very much, but I will write one about them for all of Marthie fans out there!

Chapter 2: Our Secret Is Out

The next day, Simon saw Cecilia pull into the school parking lot in her 2002 Grand Prix. He noticed that she was starting to rest her hand on her stomach more. He waved to her and she came over to the picnic table he was sitting at. He leaned up to kiss her and she sat down next to him.

For the next half an hour before school would start, they discussed ways they could tell their parents. It was very difficult because they couldn't just come out and say it and they also couldn't make it too complicated for anyone. They finally came to a conclusion: There was no good way to do it; they were just going to have to say it no matter what.

"How about we just... casually tell them that we, you know, and that we understand the consequences because we are living with one?" Cecilia suggested.

"Too vague. They might not get it. We need to make it so they understand and don't get really mad."

"Okay, how about..." she paused, realizing that she didn't know how to finish.

They both sighed and she leaned in on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much, Cecilia," Simon said quietly.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she dug her head into his chest. "I love you, too, Simon. No matter what happens tonight. How about we just tell over dinner, you know, like Lucy did with Sevannah?"

"Okay, but they might not take it the same way, considering the fact that number one, we are still teenagers and number two, we aren't married yet. Are you okay with that?"

"I just want to tell them and get it over with, Si," Cecilia replied.

"Me, too, Baby. Me, too."

**(A/N: I just read it over and yes, to make my story turn out how it needs to, Lucy and Kevin are already married and have Sevannah. Thanks!)**

Just then, the bell rang, signaling that school was about to start. They kissed and went off their separate ways to class, promising to see each other at lunch.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

That evening, George and Cecilia's mom came over for dinner and sat at the kitchen table with everyone. Simon looked over at Cecilia, who nodded. "Um... Cecilia and I... well, we kind of disobeyed you guys and had..." Simon began. Before he could say sex, he changed it because the twins and Sevannah were all in the room. "...adult relations," he finished quickly, a lump rising in his throat.

George obviously didn't care that there were little kids in the room. "You had sex with my daughter?!" he screamed at Simon. Cecilia dug her head into Simon's chest again.

"Please don't yell, Daddy. You'll scare the baby."

"What baby? She ain't scared," he said gruffly, looking over at Sevannah.

"Not Sevannah, Daddy... our baby," Cecilia finally said.

"WHAT?!" Now he was really angry. "So first you screw my daughter and then you go and get her PREGNANT?!"

"Sir, I..." Simon started.

"Don't you call me Sir!"

"Mr. Smith, I... I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say."

"You will when you never get to see her or the little brat," George said, grabbing his wife and his daughter. "Because we're moving out of this stupid town full of little..."

"George!" Cecilia's mother finally said. "Can't you tell how sorry he is?"

"I don't care how sorry he is! He got my baby pregnant and we're moving. That's final!" He began to drag them both out of the house.

Cecilia looked back at Simon. "I love you," she mouthed. She had tear-stained cheeks as she mouthed that she would call him. Then she was gone. Simon ran upstairs before anyone could say anything. He knew he had made a mistake, but that was no reason for her father to separate them from each other. He cried, and when it finally reached midnight with no call from his girlfriend, cried himself to sleep, something he had not done since he was little...

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

At school the next morning, he sat on the picnic table, waiting for her. The bell rang, signaling the start of the school day. That's when he realized that she really was gone.

Did you like it? Please review!


	4. Where Are You?

Um... I got a little tired of the computer earlier, but now I'm ready to write chapter three...

Chapter 3: Where Are You?

Simon sat alone in his room after school. Happy sat next to him on the bed and laid her head on his lap. A tear fell from his eyes and landed on Happy's fur. "Oh, Hap, what have I done? What did I do to deserve to lose her?" Simon asked. Happy just looked up at him with sad eyes.

Just then, Simon's cell phone rang. **Unknown Caller,** was all it said. He answered it anyway, hope filling his empty heart. "Hello?" he said into the phone.

"Simon?" Her sweet voice rang in his ears. He could tell that she had been crying.

"Cecilia? Where are you?"

"I'm in Phoenix. My dad won't let me call you, so I'm at a hotel. I need you. I don't feel good and I just want you to hold me. I miss you, Simon. Please come get me. Please."

"I'm on my way, Cec. I'll be there tomorrow morning."

As soon as Simon hung up the phone, he gathered a few things in his backpack and grabbed his wallet and his phone. He went downstairs and ran out the door before anyone noticed. He would call them from wherever he and Cecilia decided to live.

He walked to the Promenade and found his friend Pete, the owner of Pete's Pizza. He explained everything, and Pete offered him a ride to the LAX airport in Los Angeles.

After a three and a half hour wait, Simon was on a jet to Phoenix. Excluding the five hour delay in Las Vegas, the ride was uneventful. He sat by the window and looked out at the now dark sky that promised his one-way ticket to Phoenix. He arrived in Phoenix at 5:30am.

Soon, he had located the hotel Cecilia had given him the address for. He went in and saw his girlfriend laying sound asleep on a couch in the lobby. He went over and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Simon?" she asked.

"It's okay, I'm here, Cecilia. I'm here to stay this time."

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Two weeks later, they were settled in with the Colonel and Ruth in Buffalo, New York. Simon called home and explained everything, that they needed to get away from it all and have their baby in a place where no one knew them.

Life went on pretty well in New York for them. No one questioned them, not even when she started showing. The Colonel and Ruth took care of them and supported every decision they made.

Simon and Cecilia hardly ever argued and everything was pretty much the same as before, except that her morning sickness wore off and she began to have strange cravings. By this time, she was four months pregnant and needed Simon there for her every moment. He was there for her, and they truly loved each other. One day, Simon decided that it was time to pop the question...

Okay, there is chapter three! Please R&R! Thank you!


	5. Shopping and Doctor Visits

Thanks for reviewing! I don't think I will be mean to anyone in this story (Cecilia will have very minor if any complications during the pregnancy. Did I mention that teen pregnancy is not a good thing? I don't think I did, so please note that it isn't... Here's another chapter!

Chapter 4: Baby Shopping and Doctor Visits

**(A/N: I know that generally, you don't go shopping for everything before the baby comes, but I don't think I'm gonna let them wait, so...)**

Simon sat patiently, waiting for Cecilia to pick out some cute maternity clothes. That morning had not gone well because she had nothing to wear that would fit her, so Simon decided that he would take her shopping.

So here they were, at Motherhood Maternity with Cecilia wearing Simon's sweatpants and t-shirt. She was looking through a rack of dresses. "Si, do you like this one?" she asked him, holding up a blue sundress that had white ruffles around the edges. He grinned.

"You'll have to try it on before I can tell you if I like it or not, Cec."

"Why? So you can see my curves... and the baby bump?" she asked.

"Yeah, so I can see how sexy you look."

"Simon..." she warned. She didn't want to hear how sexy she was. If she hadn't been sexy that night...well, let's just say she wouldn't be here right now. She went into the dressing room with that and some other things that she liked, including a light pastel orange-colored sweat suit for laying around in, some cute pastel colored t-shirts and three pairs of stretchy jeans. She modeled them for him. He really liked them and they quickly paid for them and went to Carter's Baby.

They bought some really cute things for their little bundle of joy. Simon liked the yellow ducky theme, so that's what they built the room colors around. They found a soft stuffed duck and some cute little rubber ducks that lit up in different colors that would match the pastel yellow walls and light orange carpet. They already had a white crib and the stuff that went with it, so they just bought some cute duck pictures and a soft yellow blanket to go with the room.

They didn't buy a whole lot more than that because they wanted to find out what the baby was before they got any clothes and diapers and stuff. They did get a ducky diaper bag, though. It was really cute and was big so it would hold a lot.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

The next day, they went to see Dr. Foster, who was Cecilia's OB/GYN. Matt was unable to be her doctor because he was in Glenoak for the year. Dr. Foster was friends with Matt and he was very nice. He took very good care of her and charged them close to nothing.

On this particular day, they went to find out the sex of the baby. Dr. Foster did the ultrasound. "Well, are you ready to find out what you're having?" he asked them.

They both nodded. Cecilia looked up at Simon and smiled at him.

"Well, I hope you're ready to meet your little princess in December."

"It's a girl?" Cecilia asked him.

Dr. Foster nodded.

Cecilia's eyes filled with tears. Simon kissed her warm hair. She smiled. She had always wanted a girl. Her dream ever since she was little had been to have a girl for her first child.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

That night, they had leftover steak for dinner and finally they went to bed. They were soon calling the baby Castle, which was short for Castle-Lynn. As they lay in their bed, they talked about how excited they were to meet their daughter.

"I think she is going to look exactly like her mother," Simon said, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and kissing her on the cheek.

"Really? I was kind of hoping she would look like you," Cecilia countered.

"Yeah, I kind of hope she looks like both of us."

As they sat there on the bed, Simon took her hand in his and asked her to marry him. He put the ring they had picked out earlier on her finger. They decided that they would get married after their daughter was born. It felt so weird to them, calling the baby an actual name...

There's another chapter! Sorry it's kind of short, but I was out trick or treating. Happy Halloween! Sharayah


	6. Concerns and A Baby

Okay, so I got a request for something bad to happen, so I guess I will make the baby come early and have both her and Cecilia have to stay in the hospital. Thanks heavennoseven!

I really don't want something bad to happen... sorry it has taken awhile to update, but I've been kind of busy.

Chapter 5: Concerns and A Baby

Three months later

Cecilia was sitting on the couch next to Simon, rubbing her stomach. She was 7 months pregnant now, and she was very anxious for the baby to come. Simon looked down at her and smiled.

She smiled back, but stopped short when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her lower back. "Ouch," she said.

"What's wrong?" Simon asked, beginning to panic.

"I... I think the baby's coming," she said quietly.

"Right now? You're not far enough."

"I know, but... it hurts."

"Okay... don't panic. We'll just... go to the hospital and see what's wrong."

By the time they had gotten to the nearest hospital, her water had broken, and she was feeling slightly intense pains.

"Simon, hurry. She isn't waiting." After a long pause, she said, "We're gonna make it, right?"

"We're here, Cecilia. Come on, let's check you in."

As they walked into her room, she felt a lump in her throat. Tears formed in her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be this way. It was way too early for her to be having a healthy baby. Simon squeezed her hand gently. He knew what she was thinking.

"You're gonna be okay, Cec. So is the baby."

"I hope you're right," she replied.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Three hours passed before her contractions picked up speed and Dr. Foster came in to check on her. He was a little bit concerned about Cecilia going into labor two months early, but he thought that if they stayed in the hospital for a few days that they would be fine.

After Dr. Foster left, Simon kissed Cecilia's forehead. "You alright, Cec?"

Cecilia tried to nod, but a contraction took over her fragile body. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "It hurts so bad, Simon."

"I know, Cecilia. It's gonna be okay, I promise. You're doing great, Sweetheart."

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Six hours later, Dr. Foster came in to check on her. "Well, Cecilia, you're fully dilated. Are you ready to push, darlin'?"

"Is it gonna hurt?" she asked.

"Well..."

"I guess I have to, right?"

"Yes. Okay, Cecilia, when you feel a contraction, push."

As she pushed, she felt a mix of pain and relief. Tears formed in her eyes. She felt the baby's head and gave in to temptation. She kept pushing until Dr. Foster said, "Her head is out, Cecilia. One more and you'll be a mom."

She pushed again and soon she heard the tiny cries of a baby. Her baby. She began to cry. She was a mom now. Everything she had dreamed about had become a reality... sooner than she had planned, but still... Her thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Foster's concerned voice.

"Tina," he said to the nurse. "The baby isn't breathing normally; I need you to take her to ICU."

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm not sure what to put next... I'll think of something...please help by giving me some suggestions. Thanks!


	7. I Need You

Sorry for the long wait, guys. I have been really busy in the past few days. I decided that I should write so you don't get mad at me. Here's another chapter!

Chapter 6: I Need You

Cecilia sat in her hospital room two days later, and she was crying. She had done everything Dr. Foster had told her to do; she had followed all of the rules of pregnancy. But Castle still wasn't healthy. And she felt that it was all her fault.

Dr. Foster told her that they would just have to let nature take its course and pray that her baby would survive. They had given her a 75 chance of survival, and Cecilia was holding on to that. That little piece of hope meant everything to her right now. Simon tried to convince her that it wasn't her fault. But she didn't want to accept that.

After a few more days had gone by, Eric and Annie arrived with Kevin and Lucy. They all wanted to see how Simon and Cecilia were holding up, and they also wanted to see the baby.

Cecilia's parents also came, although it had been a difficult task trying to get George to come. He finally came, but only to see his first grandchild. They didn't stay very long, but it was enough for them.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Six weeks passed, with a little bit of improvement from the baby each day. Soon, she was able to go home, but as Cecilia wrapped her up in her blanket, she looked up at Simon with tears in her eyes.

"Simon, I don't want to bring her home yet. Can't she stay here a few more days? Look at how little she is."

"Baby, she's fine. Dr. Foster said so. Don't you trust him?"

"I guess."

"Okay, so let's go home. The Colonel and Ruth can't wait to see her."

She gave in, and put Castle in her seat. As they pulled into the driveway, they saw the Colonel and Ruth waiting for them. There were two other people sitting on the couch, and they looked slightly familiar to them...

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

A girl with shoulder-length brown curls, soft brown eyes and olive-colored skin sat next to a Caucasian male who had blue eyes and black hair. They held hands as her brother and sister-in-law came into the house with a baby carrier. They looked up when the door opened. Simon looked on the couch to see who their visitor was.

Shocked, he said, "Ruthie? Martin? What are you guys doing here? And why aren't Mom and Dad still here then?"

"They went home. We decided to do the same thing you guys did," Ruthie said.

"But you aren't pregnant, right? That's why Cecilia and I are here."

"Simon, I haven't even started my periods yet. How could I be pregnant? No, we're here to have a life away from everyone at home."

"Lucky you," Cecilia mumbled.

"What?" Ruthie asked.

"You should be glad that you haven't started yet. They're a pain in the butt. Seriously. But they aren't as bad as giving birth."

Cecilia ran up the stairs after putting Castle down in front of Ruth. Simon followed her, apologizing. "Hormones," he provided.

He found her sitting on their bed. She was crying again. He wrapped his arms around her. "Simon," she sobbed.

"Shh. I'm here, Sweetheart."

"I need you, Simon. I really do. I need you to love me and help me with the baby. I'm scared of her, Simon. She's so tiny, I am afraid that I'll drop her and she'll break."

"I'm here to stay. And nothing will happen to our daughter. She's safe now, Cecilia, and I love you."

They kissed, and Simon reached over to turn off the lamp...

This chapter was kind of short too, but I'll pick back up soon. Thanks! Please R&R!


	8. My Shining Star

Yea! I'm a little hyper today, so bear with me...

Chapter 7: My Shining Star

"Simon, she won't stop. I've tried feeding her, giving her a nap, changing her, burping her...nothing works. What do you think is wrong with her?" Cecilia asked.

"Is she cutting teeth?"

"Simon, she's three months old. I don't think so. That's not even possible."

"Oh. Maybe she wants to play."

"With what? She doesn't have any toys except her teddy bear, and she already threw that at me," Cecilia said. After a few moments, she said, "Simon, go get the thermometer. Maybe she's sick."

"I don't think she's sick."

"Simon," she said, giving him the same look that she had given him when he suggested hiring a dump truck to come empty all of the dirty diapers out of the house.

"Okay, but..."

"Just go get the thermometer, Simon," Cecilia said again, getting annoyed.

He went to the bathroom and got the baby thermometer out of the diaper bag, which Cecilia had left there in an emergency bathroom run with the little boy next door, Tommy, who she was babysitting for a few weeks while his mom left for a few hours. That was Cecilia's job, and it paid seven dollars an hour, so it pretty much took care of diaper expenses for the week. When he got back to the nursery, he saw Cecilia standing next to the crib, speaking softly to Castle-Lynn. "Castle, Mommy is gonna make you better. It's okay, my shining star. I love you."

"Cec?" Simon asked quietly. She turned around to find her husband standing there, holding the baby thermometer.

He handed it to her, and she put it in the screaming child's mouth. Castle's crying slowly died down as she began to suck on the thermometer. After a minute, Cecilia took it back out.

"Si, it's 101. She needs to go to the doctor. I'll take her, and you call Dr. Foster and tell him she has a fever. I'll bring Ruthie with me. She loves her niece."

"What do you mean, she loves Castle? Castle loves her more, I think."

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, go on. I'll call."

"Si..." Cecilia looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"She's gonna be fine, Cec. Just take her over there."

Cecilia picked up their daughter and put her in her car seat. She went downstairs and grabbed her sister-in-law. They went over to see Dr. Foster. As they sat in the waiting room, Cecilia began to sob. Ruthie wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, Ruthie. I tried. She just..."

"Shh. She'll be okay, just like Simon said."

Just then, Dr. Foster came out of the exam room. "Mrs. Camden? I have some news for you."

"Is she okay?"

"Well, she's fine. She'll be okay in a couple of days. I'm giving her a prescription so you can take her home."

"Then what news do you have for me?"

"It's about you, Cecilia."

"Is something wrong with me?"

"Well..."

To Be Continued...

Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I just got an idea for another story, so I have to go write it down...Please review! Thanks, Sharayah


	9. News

I think you probably already guessed what's up with Cecilia, but anyways...thanks for responding to my new idea. It will be awhile before it is up and running because I am going to finish this one and the Hannah Montana one before I start that one. It will more than likely be in the miscellaneous tv shows section because Autobiography is a mixed one. Thanks! Here's another chapter!

_Last time on 7th Heaven:_

_Just then, Dr. Foster came out of the exam room. "Mrs. Camden? I have some news for you."_

_"Is she okay?"_

_"Well, she's fine. She'll be okay in a couple of days. I'm giving her a prescription so you can take her home."_

_"Then what news do you have for me?"_

_"It's about you, Cecilia."_

_"Is something wrong with me?"_

_"Well..."_

_ To Be Continued..._

Chapter Eight: News

"Cecilia, have you considered having another baby?" Dr. Foster asked.

"No... We weren't planning on having another one until Castle is about two or three."

"Have you been using birth control?"

"No..."

"Well, you're pregnant. Congratulations."

"Wait...did you just say pregnant? I'm pregnant again? But she's only three months old! How..."

"It happens, Mrs. Camden."

"Oh."

Just then, a nurse brought Castle-Lynn over to her. Castle was in her car seat again and the nurse handed Cecilia a prescription. Cecilia looked down at it and nodded.

Dr. Foster gave her some prenatal medicine for herself. When they got back to the house, Martin and Ruthie went with Ruth to the store to pick up groceries while the Colonel was out back working on the barn. Cecilia put Castle in her crib after she had given her some medicine. Then she went to her and Simon's room.

She found her husband sitting at the desk, typing on his laptop. He turned around to look at her. He smiled when he saw her face. She was relieved.

"So how is she?" he asked her.

"She's fine, except that she needs to take this medicine two times a day. He said it's just a bad cold mixed with a high fever."

She sat her own bag down on the bed. "What's in there?" Simon asked.

"Oh, nothing...just my prenatal vitamins," she said, smiling.

"Prenatal vitamins!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were only supposed to take those if you were pregnant."

"You're right, Simon. That's the case."

"Then why...are you pregnant, Cec?"

"Yes, Simon, I am. Are you okay with that?"

"Of course! I just didn't know you were planning on getting pregnant so soon."

"I wasn't."

"Oh."

"Well, aren't you gonna kiss me?" she asked him.

He stood up and picked her up off the floor. He kissed her full on the lips. She grinned at him. "Si, we're gonna be parents...again!"

"You seem a lot happier this time."

"Well, we're married and don't have to worry about our parents getting angry- oh my gosh, our parents! We have to call them! "

"You don't think they'll question us? I don't think they'll be too thrilled knowing that we actually sleep together still."

"Simon Nathaniel Camden! We're married; of course we can sleep together!"

"Well, Cecilia Nichole Smith- Camden, we are only seventeen years old. That's still a touchy subject for them."

"Simon..."

Once again, they got dressed for bed and hopped in to take a well-deserved nap. Well, actually it wasn't a nap, really, since they didn't sleep...

I know, I have to quit with the whole "at the end of the chapter they have sex" thing, but anyway... please R&R! Thanks! Sharayah


	10. Three Times the Fun

I hope you liked the last chapter. There are probably going to be about twenty chapters overall, so I hope you can bear with me on the wait time for the song fics. Thanks for reading my story! Here's another chapter!

Chapter Nine: Three Times the Fun

Simon sat in the waiting room of the hospital, wondering how his wife was. She had woken up with bad pains that morning, so he had rushed her to the hospital. Soon she came out of the exam room with Dr. Foster.

Simon stood up immediately. "How are you, Cec? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Simon...calm down. We're having triplets."

"Triplets?" he said, his knees growing weak. He sat down again. Triplets. A smile slowly came over his face. He couldn't be more proud than he was at that moment.

Cecilia saw the look on his face. "Simon? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great," he said. "I love you, Cecilia. Triplets! Wow!"

She smiled that infamous three-quarters smile that she always got when she was happy or excited. He hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Now, Cecilia, remember what I told you," Dr. Foster began.

"Yes, doctor. I will do exactly what you said," she replied.

Simon gave her a confused look. She looked at him and said, "Simon, I have to be really careful with this one. I can't be too active, I need lots of rest and I have to watch what I eat."

"You can do that," Simon said.

"And, Simon... I can't have sex."

His face fell for a moment, but then he said, "We...we can handle that."

She bent her head down. "I...I'm sorry, Simon," she said softly.

"Baby, it's okay. I love you, and I know we can get through this, okay? Don't cry, Sweetheart." He held her close to him. "Wait a minute. What were the pains, then?"

"They weren't anything, Simon, my body's just trying to get used to carrying three babies. It isn't used to it."

"Oh. Will you be able to have a natural birth?"

"Well, if God meant for me to, then yes."

"Well, when are you due?"

"December 25th. Christmas Day! How cute is that?"

"Baby, that's great! We'll have Christmas babies!"

"I have to interrupt now," Dr. Foster interrupted. "Does that mean you want to schedule a cesarean for Christmas Day?"

"Is it safer for me and the babies that way?" Cecilia asked.

"Slightly, yes, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

She looked at Simon. He nodded at her, and she said, "Okay, I guess we can, if it's better."

They scheduled for 9 am on Christmas Day, and then they left. "Simon, should we pick out names that we like? How about Christmas, Noel, and December for girls? For the season, you know. For boys, we could go with Gabriel, Emmanuel and Christian. What do you think?"

"I love them, Cec, but what about their middle names?"

"They can have regular middle names. How about Christmas Faith, Noel Hope and December Grace for the girls and Gabriel Timothy, Emmanuel Thomas and Christian Rhian for the boys?"

"I like them, but what if they don't want Christmas names?"

"Well... We'll think about it."

"Sounds good to me. You know what else sounds good?"

"What?"

"Pizza. I'm starving."

"Me, too. Let's go eat."

They walked hand in hand to the nearest pizza parlor to celebrate the news of their triplets.

So how was it? Did you like that chapter? Please review! Thanks!


	11. Loving You

Okay, here's another chapter! This one has a little bit of Marthie in it!

Chapter Ten: Loving You

Cecilia was sitting on the floor of the bathroom, throwing up. This was probably the thing she hated most about pregnancy. Simon came into the room when he heard her.

"Cec, are you okay?"

She gave him a weary smile.

"It's that morning sickness, huh? Are you alright?"

"I can't wait for it to be over. Why is it called morning sickness anyway? I get to go throw up every time I put a piece of food in my mouth! How exciting is that?"

"Umm...are you hungry?"

"Simon!"

"Okay, okay. I was joking," he said, putting his hands up in defense. She pulled him down onto the floor and kissed him. He held her hair back as she threw up again. He didn't dare tell her that her kiss tasted gross. She couldn't help it.

They sat like that for a long time, and they finally went downstairs to see if Castle was still sleeping well, since Ruthie had begged them to let her sleep in the playpen in Ruthie's room. She was, so they went back to bed to try and get some extra sleep. Since they couldn't do what they wanted to do, they slept with their arms around each other.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Ruthie woke up at nine, and went out to the kitchen to quiet her grumbling stomach. As she poured herself some milk into her bowl of cereal, Martin came into the room.

"Hey, Ruthie. Whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"Eating, what does it look like I'm doing?"

"Oh. I just thought we'd go out for breakfast."

"Well, my stomach welcomes just about everything. Let me finish this and then we'll go out. How are we gonna get a ride?"

"Ruth said she'd give us a ride because she has to go to the store anyway."

"Okay," Ruthie said as she ate her cereal. "Hey, can we stop at Carter's to buy a gift for the babies?"

"Sure. Anything for you, Ruthie."

"I could get used to this," she said. She put her bowl in the sink and they met Ruth in the car. They drove to the grocery store. Ruth let them walk to Bob Evans and Carter's alone, but on one circumstance: they had to stay together and have their cell phones on at all times.

They agreed and went off to buy a gift for the babies. Inside, they saw a bunch of clothes that would be cute for them, but they didn't know which kinds to get. They also saw cute baby blankets and a shelf with a cute rubber ducky theme. They by-passed those, too. They finally came to the stuffed animal section. There were all sorts of cute animals, but they really liked the teddy bears. They picked out three of them. One was dark brown, another was light brown, and the last one was light yellow. They all said "My First Teddy Bear" on them and had rainbow colored bows around their necks.

After they paid for the bears and ate breakfast, they found Ruth in the magazine aisle of the store. Martin picked up a magazine that had Jessica Simpson on the cover of it. Ruthie read the cover. It was Seventeen magazine, and it sounded pretty interesting. She told Martin that she would buy it, and then she pulled him down another aisle.

"Martin, I need you to help me with something. I don't want to tell Grandma Ruth because then she'd buy me everything under the sun and call my parents. Remember when I was in the bathroom for so long at Bob Evans?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with-"

"I started my period, Martin. I don't know where the aisle is that has tampons in it. Can you help me find it?"

"Do you really want help with something so...personal?"

"Please, Martin?"

When he saw the desperate look on her face, he couldn't help but agree. When they found them, she chose a box and they hurried up and paid for their items and went back to Ruth.

In the car on the way back to the house, they sat together in the backseat of the car. "Ruthie, this is _my_ present to you," Martin said, and then he kissed her. Her first kiss. "I love you, Ruthie."

"I love you, too, Martin," she replied.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Simon and Cecilia woke up at ten, and as they watched their favorite movie, Simon kissed her. "I love you, Cecilia. And I love the babies. All of them."

"Well, Daddy, we love you, too," she said, and pulled the covers up over her stomach as she leaned into her husband's chest. He smiled down at her, and the only thing she could think to do was to smile back.

There are ten more chapters left! Thanks for reading! Please review!


	12. Smiles Don't Last Forever

Thanks for reading the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Here's another chapter!

Chapter Eleven: Smiles Don't Last Forever

Early one morning in September, Cecilia woke up with pains in her lower back. They persisted all morning, and she could barely stand up without having to use the bathroom almost immediately. Simon came into the room, where she was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Cec, are you okay?"

"It still hurts, Simon. I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Do you want to go see Dr. Foster?"

"Can you take off work to go with me? Can we afford it?"

"We can if it helps keep you and the babies healthy," Simon said. He picked her up to carry her to the car. Castle-Lynn was playing with Martin, while Ruthie was laying on the couch, complaining about cramps.

"Martin, I'm taking Cecilia to the doctor. Can you watch Castle for us while we're gone? She has some pains she isn't sure about."

Martin nodded and wished them good luck. Simon groaned under the weight of his wife. She tried to stand alone, but she felt dizzy just putting her feet on the ground. He finally got her to the car, and they began to drive to the hospital instead of the doctor's office.

They were stopped for a red light when Simon looked over at her. Tears were quietly streaming down her beautiful face. He reached over and stroked her cheek with his hand. "Cecilia, I love you."

"Simon, I don't understand. Why me?" she sobbed.

"I don't know, Baby. I just don't know. But what I do know is that you're going to be okay. All of you."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Cec."

When they got to the hospital, they ran a few tests on her. Finally, after about three hours, Dr. Foster came in to see them. The grave look on his face told them that he had something that he didn't want to say.

"Mr. and Mrs. Camden, I'm afraid I have a little bit of bad news. The babies will be okay... as long as Cecilia is on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. That is the only chance of survival for both you and the babies. You're a little bit too young to be carrying this many babies at one time. I was afraid it would come to this... and there's more."

"What could possibly be worse than this, except them dying, which I know didn't happen?" Simon asked, trying to comfort his wife.

"Cecilia, we have to do the cesarean. A natural delivery just isn't possible at this point. I'm sorry," Dr. Foster continued.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Cecilia begged him. She was even more terrified of surgery than giving birth.

"I'm sorry," he said again, and with that, he left the room. Silence took over the tiny room, and the young couple sat there crying and holding each other up.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

The sun sat that evening with Cecilia lying in their bed, reading a book about high risk pregnancies. Simon came into the room holding Castle, who was just learning how to say words.

"Mama," she said hesitantly. Cecilia looked up at her and smiled.

"Come here, Sweetie. Mommy loves you," Cecilia said to her 10-month-old daughter.

Simon brought her to see her mother. Cecilia held her for a little while, and before she knew it, it was the baby's bedtime. Simon took her to bed. When he came back, he found Cecilia lying in the bed, waiting for him.

"Cecilia, you're not worried, are you? It's gonna be okay," he said.

"I'm not worried if you're not worried," she replied.

"I'm not, because I know that God is watching out for us and our children. He loves us, more than we will ever know," Simon replied.

And with that, he took her in his arms and pulled the covers up around them. Soon, they were fast asleep...

Sorry it's short, but I have to go to bed... I hate getting up for school...Please review!


	13. From the Bottom of My Heart Part One

Hey, thanks for reading! Here's another chapter!

Chapter Twelve: From the Bottom of My Heart Part One

"Simon, I'm hungry," Cecilia stated. Pointing at her large stomach, she added, "And so are they."

"Okay, what do you want me to get for you?"

"Mmm... a BLT and some cold lemonade, please."

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes. Will you be alright alone for a few minutes?"

"Simon, I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"Just making sure, Sweetheart."

She smiled at him and he went to the kitchen. Ruthie came in with Castle in her arms. "Cecilia, she keeps saying "Mommy", so I brought her to you. Martin was getting a little annoyed with it."

Cecilia took the baby from her sister-in-law. Castle soon fell asleep in her mother's arms. Cecilia laid her in the playpen that was next to the bed. She was trying to be very careful because it was early in December and she was due in a few weeks. She was excited and nervous at the same time.

They had just found out what they were having, and were trying to figure out the names they wanted. They were having two girls and one boy. They had decided that the girls were going to be named Christmas Noel and December Grace. They were pretty sure they were going with Gabriel Christian for the boy.

Just then, Simon came back into the room, carrying her food. Cecilia ate it like it was going out of style. Simon just stared at her. "You're not hungry, are you?" he joked.

She glared at him. "Hey, when I see you get pregnant with triplets, I'll decide."

He kissed her forehead and turned on the television. Reruns of their favorite show were on. As they watched them, Cecilia felt the babies kick. "Aww, how cute, Simon, they're already playing nicely with each other, and they aren't even out here yet."

He smiled and held his hand on her stomach. He, too, felt the babies kick. "Does it hurt, Cec?"

"Does what hurt?"

"The babies kicking."

"Not a bit. It kind of tickles, actually."

"Oh, really? Like this?" he asked as he began to tickle her. She laughed and almost woke the baby up. When she stirred, they looked at her and tried to quiet down.

This is how most days went by after that, and before they knew it, it was Christmas Eve. Their whole family was in New York because Cecilia couldn't fly. As they sat around the Christmas tree, Cecilia felt her water break. Simon rushed her to the hospital, and thus began the long wait for the birth of their babies...

Sorry it's short again, but my brother was hogging our laptop and now it's 10pm. Cecilia has the babies in the next chapter (obviously, right?) Thanks! Please review!


	14. From the Bottom of My Heart Part Two

Yea! I have time to write today! Cecilia has the triplets right now... (Sorry, I got that idea from the Disney Channel...)

Chapter Thirteen: From the Bottom of My Heart Part Two

While Cecilia lay in her hospital bed in labor, Simon sat next to her, asking if she was sure she was alright. She nodded, but he could tell from the look on her face that she wasn't. She was terrified.

As a contraction came, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it as she tried not to focus on the pain. It was 9:45am on Christmas morning, and she had been in labor for about 14 hours. She couldn't wait until it was over. Dr. Foster had even said she might be able to have them naturally if she could take the contractions for a few more hours, but she didn't know if she could do that. It was so much more painful than Castle-Lynn had been. And it was Christmas morning. She wanted to spend some time with the family, who wouldn't come until the babies were born.

Just then, Dr. Foster came into the room. "Cecilia, how're we doing?" he asked gently.

"Not so hot. It really hurts," she replied.

"It's too late for an epidural. But we can do the c-section now if you want."

"No," she said.

"Do you want me to check you to see how far you are?" he asked.

She nodded, so he lifted up her gown and checked her dilation. She was about 7 centimeters, so she had about four more hours. When he told her that, she nodded.

"I want to have them vaginally. If it's safe."

"It should be fine, but it won't be like when you only had one baby. The pushing will take a little longer, causing a little more discomfort for you."

"I don't care, I just want them to come out," she said tiredly.

"Alright, I'll be back in about four hours."

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Four hours later, Dr. Foster came back into the room with a team of nurses. Simon was holding Cecilia's hand as she tried to breath through a contraction. He rubbed the back of her neck and brushed some sweaty hair out of her face.

As the doctors prepared her for delivery, Simon prayed the whole time. "God, please help us. Please let her and the babies be okay. I promise I will always love You if You answer my prayers. Thank You God, Love Simon Camden."

Finally they had her in the birth position and told her to push. Soon, they announced that the first baby's head was out. She pushed again, and the baby was out. Two hours later, she gave birth to the last baby.

First born was baby Christmas Noel Camden. She was five pounds one ounce and 18 inches long. She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She looked more like Cecilia than she looked like her father.

Second born was little Gabriel Christian Camden. He was five pounds two ounces and 19 inches long. He looked like Simon, with green eyes and blonde hair.

Third born was baby December Grace Camden. She was identical to her sister, Christmas, but she had brown eyes instead of blue.

All three of them were healthy, and so was Cecilia. She was very tired though, and after three days in the hospital, they got to go home.

One night, when the babies were in bed, including Castle-Lynn, Simon and Cecilia were laying on their bed talking. They were both tired and in need of sleep, but they also wanted to talk.

"Cecilia, I love you, from the bottom of my heart. I always will. I hope you know that," Simon said.

"I do know, Simon. And the same to you."

"Do you think we'll ever have another baby?"

"Do you want another baby?"

"Well, yeah, if you want one, too."

"I do. Can we wait a couple of years, though?"

"Of course. Let's go to sleep. I'm beat."

"Sleep? Don't you wanna have some fun?" she asked with that famous smile. She kissed him and ran her hands over his chest. He smiled as he reached over and turned out the lamp. This was the first time since the babies had been born that they had made love...

Thanks for reading...Please review! Sharayah


	15. Once Upon A Dream

Thanks for the reviews! I had a request for more of Martin and Ruthie, so I'm gonna try to get them in a couple more chapters...

Chapter Fourteen: Once Upon A Dream

_Ruthie was sitting on her bed at the Colonel and Ruth's, crying. She hadn't known that her thirteenth birthday would be so devastating. First of all, Martin had brought his new girlfriend, Vanessa, over. Ruthie had planned on telling Martin that she liked him that evening, but now she couldn't. And now her puppy, Scouter, who was a teacup yorkie, had run away. Suddenly, she heard a loud beeping sound, and she felt herself falling, falling forever..._

She felt a thud, and found herself sitting on the floor of the Colonel's living room, tangled up in her blankets. Martin was sitting on the other couch, and he started laughing.

"Ruthie, are you trying to kill yourself?" he asked as he helped her up and kissed her. She had been dreaming, and today was her thirteenth birthday. "Happy birthday, by the way."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Martin. I love you."

"You love me?"

She nodded. He leaned down and kissed her again, running his hands over her back.

Just then, a voice said, "I'd be careful with that if I were you. How do you think we got in the situation we're in?"

They whirled around to find Simon and Cecilia standing behind them. Simon was carrying two of the baby seats, while Cecilia carried the other seat and held Castle-Lynn in her other arm. They were all set to go outside.

Martin and Ruthie both blushed. "Umm..." they said. Martin decided to change the subject. "Uh, so...where are you guys going?"

"We're going to buy Ruthie's present, if it really matters," Simon said.

"And we're not taking any extra people with us," Cecilia added.

"Yes!" Castle-Lynn butted in, trying to add on to what her mother said.

They all laughed, and the young couple and their children went out the front door.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

As Simon drove the car carefully downtown, Cecilia held his hand. She smiled, and she heard Castle say, "Mommy!"

Cecilia looked back at her daughter, who said, "Dink! Pease!"

She gave her a sippy cup. One of the babies started to cry. Cecilia looked back to see which one it was. It was December.

"Aww, Deci, are you okay?"

December continued to cry until they got to the mall. When they got out, Simon picked her up and noticed that she had a tiny scratch on her forehead. "Aw, look, Cec, this is why she's crying."

Cecilia kissed it and took the other two four-month-olds out of the vehicle. Simon took Castle out, and they went inside.

When they finally found a present for Ruthie, they bought it and took it back home. Ruthie squealed when she opened the package and found three of the cds that she had asked for and a gift card to her favorite store.

She and Martin had gone into Ruthie's room to listen to music, and Simon motioned out the back door and gave the Colonel and Ruth a thumbs up. They brought a teacup yorkie into Ruthie's room, and Ruthie squealed again.

Castle didn't know what Ruthie was doing that for, so she did the same thing. Everyone laughed, and Castle got down on the floor and petted the puppy's head. Ruthie decided to name the dog Scout.

Soon, it was time for dinner. For dessert, they had cake and ice cream. Ruthie's birthday had turned out better than she could have ever wished.

Sorry it's kind of cheesy, but I'm in the middle of watching the Cal vs. USC game, and I'm getting all tensed up. Go USC! As of right now, they're winning 3 to 2. I am planning on going to USC in Los Angeles to major in creative writing in a year and a half, so...


	16. I'm A Big Girl Now

YEA! GO USC! Okay, so I'm over it now... Here's another chapter! Happy Thanksgiving!

Chapter Fifteen: I'm A Big Girl Now

NOTE: This is three years later!

Twenty-year-old Cecilia sat in Dr. Foster's office with Castle-Lynn. She was worried about her because she had a fever of 103 again. Dr. Foster came into the room and rested his hand on Castle's head.

"Well, Cecilia, I think her fever is just because she is getting her last few teeth in, but right while you're here, we do need to schedule her to have her tonsils out. She had strep last week, correct?"

Cecilia nodded.

"And how often does she get it?"

"About once a month."

"Okay, based on that, we need to do it within two weeks."

"Okay," she said, and they scheduled an appointment for the operation. Cecilia took Castle out for dinner.

"Mommy, are they going to make me not talk again?" the four-year-old asked.

"No, Sweetie. They are just going to take out your tonsils so your throat won't hurt anymore."

"Oh. Does it hurt when they take them out?"

"Nope. They let you take a long nap while they do it so you won't even know that they are working. And you get to eat ice cream for about two weeks after that."

"Ice Cream? Yummy!"

"But right now, Mommy is going to buy you a present. You have to promise that you'll be a big girl for the doctors, though. Promise?"

She nodded eagerly. "I want a present, Mommy!"

They went to the pet store, where Cecilia bought her a puppy. It was a Maltese-Shih Tzu mix. Castle wanted to name her after the store clerk, whose name was Kensingtyn.

"Miss Lady, can I call the puppy Kensingtyn?" she asked.

The girl nodded and smiled at her.

"Thank you! I'm a big girl. I have to get my tonsils out next week!" she explained. Cecilia smiled and gently convinced her that it was time to go.

"Bye!" she called. Kensingtyn waved at her, and the new puppy barked.

When they got home, Castle explained again to the whole family, even Martin and Ruthie, who were now "dating". She excitedly let the Kensingtyn play with Scout and Simon and Cecilia tucked her into bed.

Soon, everyone was in bed, and Simon and Cecilia were in theirs, talking quietly so no one would hear them. "So, Cec," Simon said.

She looked at him. "What?"

"Do you think we're ready for another baby yet?"

"Can we wait for awhile? The triplets are three, and Castle is four. Shouldn't the triplets be at least her age when we try again?"

"What if it just...happened?"

"Then it happens. What do you mean?"

"I don't like condoms, Cec."

"I can take birth control pills or wear a patch. And I don't get pregnant every time we have sex. I mean, I'm not, like, going to get pregnant if we have unprotected sex tonight."

He kissed her. Soon, they were (once again) making love. What they didn't know was that Cecilia did get pregnant that night...

HeHe! I know, I'm evil! Okay, so please review!


	17. Going Home

Yes, I have an explanation for not updating...it wouldn't let me upload anything for five whole days! I was starting to get really ticked off...But it works now so...

Chapter Sixteen: Going Home

Two weeks later, Simon confronted Cecilia. "Cec, what do say we go visit our families?"

She looked up at him from the floor of the bathroom, where she was uncontrollably losing her lunch for the third day in a row. "I guess that will be fun. The kids can see where we grew up. Besides, maybe I just need a vacation."

He kissed the top of her head. "Cec, you don't think..." he began.

"I better not be, Simon," she said jokingly. "But we should find out."

"Well I for one hope you are. I've always wanted five children."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say. All you have to do is get me pregnant. I actually have to _be_ pregnant, sick, sore...not to mention giving birth isn't exactly the easiest and most fun thing in the world."

"But you'd do it again for me. I love you so much."

"I _do_ do it for you. I love you, too."

"You're amazing, Cecilia."

"I'll be even more amazing after my shower," she said, shooing him out of the room, smiling to herself.

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Simon found their four children in the den with Martin and Ruthie. They were watching Dora the Explorer. When Castle-Lynn saw him, she ran over and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

He picked her up and kissed her nose. "How's my little princess today?"

"Good! I'm hungry, Daddy!"

"Didn't you eat macaroni and cheese?"

"No! I want McDonalds!"

Simon sighed. They didn't have a lot of money, but Cecilia was going to modeling classes, and he had a pretty good job. Plus, the Colonel and Ruth didn't make them pay for food and board. They were family. But if they moved back to California, they would have to pay bills and buy their own food. They had enough to get buy, and were considered a middle class family.

"Did you ask Mommy?"

She nodded solemnly. "She said we can go after she gets out of the shower."

"Okay, get your coat and boots on, and I'll get your brother and sisters ready."

As soon as Cecilia was out of the shower, she got ready to go. They invited Martin and Ruthie to come with them, but they politely declined, saying that they were going out that evening.

Simon put the kids in the car, and on their way to McDonalds, he stopped at the drug store and let his wife go in.

She found the pregnancy tests and took three of them to the counter to pay for them. When she had her bag, she went back out to the car. They continued on their way.

Simon and Cecilia watched as the kids ate their food and played on the Playscape. After an hour or so, they went back home to plan their trip...

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Three weeks later, they were on a plane, headed back home to Glenoak. They were going to stay for three months, so Simon could go to Los Angeles to find them a house. Cecilia looked up at him and smiled.

"At least I'm not having morning sickness right now," she said. They had just found out that Simon had been correct. She was a little over a month pregnant.

When their plane landed, they were greeted by six-year-old Sevannah, Kevin, Lucy, and their newest addition, Logan, who was two. They got their luggage and headed back to the parsonage, where Eric, Annie, Sam and David awaited them...

Okay, so I have two more stories to update, but seriously, I could go on forever with this chapter...Martin and Ruthie will probably appear in only one more chapter because they are still in Buffalo...How long should this story be? I know I said 20 chapters, but I might do more if I get enough requests...please review!


	18. Our Decision

I don't have much to say...

Chapter Seventeen: Our Decision

"I can't believe you're leaving us!" Eric exclaimed.

"Dad, we're not leaving. We're just going to Los Angeles for a week," Simon said.

"And we're gonna be here for two more months," Cecilia added.

"Yeah, Grandpa!" Castle-Lynn chirped.

"Okay, go," Eric said. Annie came up behind him and nodded.

"You go and have a nice time," she said.

Cecilia smiled at her mother-in-law. She rested her hand on her stomach and Simon took her hand in his. The kids all jumped around and chorused, "We're gonna live in Hollywood!"

Annie gasped. "What?" she asked excitedly.

Simon sighed. They had wanted it to be a surprise, but the kids had ruined it. They really didn't know any better, though, so he said, "We're going to L.A. to look for a house."

"Oh my gosh!" Annie cried. She hugged both Simon and Cecilia at the same time. "Welcome back to California! I can't believe it! My baby's moving back home! I have to go plan a welcome home party..." she said, running upstairs.

They laughed at her enthusiasm. "Simon, can we ask him yet?" Cecilia pressed.

"Ask me what?" Eric asked.

"Dad, can the kids stay with you guys until Cecilia and I find a house? It'll be a lot easier for us to look without having them ask a thousand questions," Simon requested.

"Of course," Eric said. "Why would you be nervous to ask me about that?"

"Well, with your heart condition and all..."

"My heart? What can four little cuties do that would cause me to have a problem with my heart?"

Cecilia's eyes widened as she thought about it. The children had done just about everything they could possibly do...shaving cream in their bed, messes in the kitchen from their "experiments", coloring on the walls, waking the whole house up at four in the morning, playing cops and robbers in the garage in the dark...oh, yeah, there were a lot of things they could do.

Simon kissed her forehead as he saw the look on her face. "They'll be fine," he said, picking her up and taking her upstairs. "We'd better start packing..."

Sorry it's short...My mom and my brother and I are going to look at Christmas lights...please review!


	19. The Great Search

Yeah, so I might put these stories on hold in order to write my Christmas story, which is a mix of all of my favorite TV shows and movies...but here's the next chapter!

Chapter Eighteen: The Great Search

Simon and Cecilia woke up the next morning in a hotel in Los Angeles. Cecilia only woke up because she had to make an emergency run to the bathroom to throw up. Simon woke up because she had thrown all of the blankets over onto his face.

When she was done, they decided that they would get ready to "house- search" since they were already up anyway. Cecilia sat in Lucy's Range Rover, which she had allowed them to bring with them to L.A. Simon came out and they drove around until they decided on an area that they wanted to live in that looked safe for the kids to be.

They drove through Beverly Hills and West Hollywood. They found about five houses they really liked and another three that they thought would fit their needs. They called about them, and two were available for them to look at today.

As they went through the first one, one of the ones they really liked, they noted that it had seven bedrooms, four bathrooms, a large kitchen and a large living room. It also had an indoor heated pool, marble floors in the kitchen and bathrooms and the foyer, a swirled staircase, lush carpets, a playground in the backyard and a diamond chandelier in the foyer. They really liked it, and it was almost affordable with their money that had been saved for the past four years and the money that their parents, Matt and Lucy had all given them. They only needed a few thousand more, and if Cecilia could get a modeling job out here, they could pay for it easily.

The second house was not as nice, but it was a lot more affordable. It also only had four bedrooms, which would not even come close to being enough for their family. They decided that they weren't going to buy this house.

They wanted to see the other houses before they made their decision. Three days later, they had seen all of the other houses and decided that none of them even came close to being the first one they had seen. The people that were selling the house gave them a deal and allowed them to pay about half of what they wanted for the house.

When they had made all of the arrangements to have their stuff shipped to their new house, they decided that they would bring the kids out to see it. Three weeks later, they brought the kids out to see their new home. Martin and Ruthie came out with the Colonel and Ruth to see it and bring all of their stuff.

They had officially moved in just three weeks before Christmas. They offered to have Christmas at their house that year. Matt and Sarah came with Alex and A.J., Mary and Carlos brought Charlie, Gabriella and Mercedes, Kevin and Lucy brought Sevannah and Logan, and Martin, Ruthie, Eric, Annie, Sam and David all came along, too. They had a wonderful Christmas in Los Angeles, especially with the quiet snow showers that fell outside the window. Their new neighbors saw the Christmas tree glowing through the window and knew how a Christian family celebrated when, instead of seeing them open gifts, they heard them singing Christmas carols and smelled the fresh aroma of freshly-baked Christmas cookies as they went door to door bringing joy to their entire neighborhood.

Sorry it's kind of weird, but I have other things on my mind...


	20. New Arrival

Sorry it's been so long! I have been working on my High School Musical fics and completely forgot about my other ones!

Chapter Nineteen: New Arrival

Cecilia was in the hospital once again, giving birth to baby number five. Although she had gone through this twice before, she was still a nervous wreck. Simon tried calming her down by telling her how amazing she was, but she couldn't help being scared. She hated giving birth. It was just so personal. She didn't feel comfortable with anyone looking down there, especially anyone who wasn't Simon.

As another contraction took over her tired body, she knew that it was going to be worth it. She just didn't want to wait any longer. "Simon," she said.

He looked down at her. She had finished her contraction and relaxed a little bit. He pushed back some of the hair that was in her face.

"Can I get in the bathtub now?"

Just then, her midwife came into the room and overheard what she was saying. She answered for him. "You sure can, sweetie. Let's get you in there," she said, helping her stand up.

As she stood, she felt the baby's head get lower. She put her arms around Simon's neck and moaned. "It hurts so much," she whispered. Simon wiped away a tear that was flowing down her cheek.

"I know, Baby. It'll be over soon, I promise."

Just as she got settled into the tub, with Simon sitting behind her rubbing her shoulders, she had another contraction. This one was a lot stronger than the others, and she held back the urge to push. Shelly, her midwife, decided that she should check and see how far Cecilia had dilated. She was at 9 ½ centimeters, and at the point where she could start pushing.

"Okay, Cecilia, you can push on the next contraction."

Cecilia felt the baby's head come lower with each push. She laid her head back on Simon's knee as she tried not to scream. She just wished it was over. Shelly decided to have her wait while she went to get the doctors. She had fully dilated while she pushed. Their baby was on its way.

When Shelly came back, she had a pediatrician and an OB/GYN with her just in case of an emergency. After a few more pushes, Shelly said, "The baby's crowning, Cecilia. Another big one and we might have a head."

With all of her might, Cecilia pushed again, and she felt the pressure of the baby's head. She knew that the hardest part was over now, the head was out. She pushed for another twenty minutes and finally, with the all of the energy she had left, she gave a final push. Their baby had slipped into the world.

Simon kissed her forehead. "You did it, Baby. You're all done. We're parents again!"

She nodded her head tiredly. She was worn out yet happy. Shelly made an announcement. "It's a boy!"

They looked at their son, who looked just like Gabriel. They had chosen a couple of different names, but they hadn't decided on one yet because they wanted to see him or her before they decided. They finally decided that they liked Zachery Troy the best.

Their family was now complete and they couldn't be happier. Sure, they had made a few mistakes here and there (Okay, well they were big mistakes) but everything had worked out just fine. Their children—Castle-Lynn, December, Christmas, Gabriel and Zachery—made them happier than anything else in the world. They had had their ups and downs, but God had had mercy on them and they knew that their lives were just beginning.

That's the last regular chapter, besides an epilogue. I hope you liked it! Please review!


	21. Reality Check

Ahh! So sorry it's been, like, FOREVER since I updated…this one is gonna be longer because I made **7H4ever** a promise…Yea! So here is the first of roughly ten more chapters.

Chapter Twenty: Reality Check

Cecilia sat at their kitchen table, frustrated. She just couldn't figure it out. How did they get so far behind on their bills? And since when did their credit card overbalance? She threw the checkbook on the floor as she ran her other hand through her hair.

Castle-Lynn came into the room with her friend, Madalynn. She picked up the book and sat it on the table next to her mother. "Mommy, you dropped your book," she said.

Cecilia smiled wearily at her daughter. She had no idea what kind of situation they were in. She was only seven. She didn't know that they were so low on money that they were in danger of having to use food stamps and may lose their electricity. "Yeah, thanks, Castle."

"You're welcome, Mommy!" And with that, she and Maddie left the room. Simon came in next, only to find his wife with their new son and crying. "Cec, what's wrong, Baby?"

She handed him the checkbook. He looked down at it and finally kissed her forehead. "Baby, I got a job today. A really good one. It pays almost thirty dollars an hour."

"You did? Is that gonna pay off this $400,000 debt that we have?"

"No, but it will help."

"Maybe I should get a job, too," she said, holding Zachery close to her.

"No, Baby, my family is paying for your modeling classes, and you have to take care of our kids. You don't have time to worry about a job, let alone get one. I love you, Cecilia, and we're gonna get through this, I promise. You do your Mommy duties and student duties, and I'll bring home the money for now. Please."

"Okay, as long as it doesn't stress you out."

"We'll be fine. I promise."

"No worries?"

"No worries."

She smiled at him, knowing that they'd be alright. She just knew it.

Sorry it's so short, but I have about four others to update, so I'll probably be back either tomorrow or the next day! Thanks! Please review! Sharayah


	22. Jessica Simpson?

**Okay, so I kinda lied about the whole "I'll be back tomorrow" thing, and I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me enough to read this chapter! I think I'm gonna set a review limit so I don't make that little mistake again. When I get at least 45 reviews, I'll update!**

**This chappie is all Simon and Cecilia, and maybe, just maybe, the next one will be Martin and Ruthie (although it doesn't fit into the story, I promised you more of them, so you're going to get them. As for the Marthie story, it might be another month or so before I can work on it…) Here's the chapter!**

**This chapter takes place about two years later, so Castle is six, the triplets are five and Zach is two.**

Chapter Twenty-One: Jessica Simpson?

"Mommy, Madalynn wants you to meet her mommy," six-year-old Castle-Lynn stated one afternoon. Cecilia sighed. Simon was at work, and Cecilia was watching their five children all by herself, not to mention her oldest daughter's best friend from school.

She hadn't had time to meet Madalynn's parents, and neither had Simon. Madalynn always came over to their house to play.

Cecilia gave Castle and Maddie their after-school snack, which was a fruit bowl.

"Mommy, I don't like peaches," Castle whined.

"That one doesn't have peaches. That one has bananas, oranges, grapes, blueberries and strawberries."

"Okay."

"Mrs. Camden, I think you'd like my Mommy," Madalynn said.

"Really, dear?"

"Yeah, you act like her a little bit. She's coming to pick me up today. You can come out with us to meet her."

With that, the girls ran out of the room.

"Mommy?" asked December. She was sitting on the floor with Christmas and Gabriel watching High School Musical. Zachery was sitting there too, but he was playing with his toys.

"Yes, Deci?"

"Can we go to that one place for dinner? I want nachos and cheese."

"Taco Bell?"

"Uh-huh. I like that place."

"Will you eat more than just nachos?"

Deci nodded solemnly. Christmas nodded too.

"Gabriel, do you want Taco Bell?" Cecilia asked her oldest son. He kept staring at the TV.

"Yes!" Zach exclaimed excitedly.

"Zachey, you little cutie. You do, do you?"

Never taking his eyes off the screen, Gabriel nodded. Cecilia laughed. Her son was more in love with Castle's new movie than she was.

Two hours later, Cecilia heard a car pull up into their driveway. She started to go upstairs to get the girls when the doorbell rang. She looked out the peep hole to see who it was.

The young woman looked slightly familiar, with beautiful blonde curls that fell loosely around her face and big brown eyes that looked like they came straight from a china doll. She was holding a young boy with her right arm and was holding a little girl's hand with the other. Both children looked identical to Madalynn.

Suddenly, she knew who the woman was. It was Jessica Simpson. Jessica Simpson was Madalynn's mom?

Castle and Maddie came up behind her. "Maddie, I think it's your mom and you're younger sister and baby brother."

Madalynn opened the door. "Mommy! Hannah! Brendyn!" she exclaimed.

She turned to Cecilia. "Mrs. Camden, this is my Mommy."

"H-hi," Cecilia said, almost too shocked to speak. How could she have gone three years without knowing that Jessica Simpson was Madalynn's mother? Of course, Madalynn's last name was pretty common. She didn't honestly think that Madalynn Cook was Dane Cook and Jessica's daughter!

"Hello, Mrs. Camden," Jessica said, setting Brendyn down next to Hannah. Both children, who were four and one, ran into the house. Jessica called after them. "Hey, you two! You can't just go into someone's house like that…" To Cecilia, she said, "I'm so sorry. They always do that at my sister's house…"

"Don't worry about it. Oh…come on in. It isn't really all that clean, but…"

"Ours isn't either," Jessica laughed, coming in. "Wow, your house is beautiful!"

Taken aback by Jessica's reaction, Cecilia offered her a Coke. Jessica took it gratefully and they followed their daughters into the living room, where now all of the children had gathered to watch the movie.

"Wow, even Brendyn likes this movie," Jess said, smiling at Cecilia.

Just then, the phone rang. Cecilia answered it. It was Simon, calling to say that he was working overtime and would be about four hours later than usual. Cecilia sighed.

"Kids, I don't think we can go to Taco Bell tonight," she said after she hung up. "Daddy has to work late. How about spaghetti for tonight?"

"Aww…I want nachos," December pouted.

Jessica's face lit up. "I have an idea! Why don't all of you join us at Tony Roma's for dinner? My sister and her family are coming, too."

"I don't want to barge in on your privacy. We can just eat here," Cecilia protested.

"Really, I would be honored to have you join us. Anything for Maddie's friends. You can meet my husband."

"Are you sure?"

Jessica nodded. The two women smiled at each other. The kids started jumping up and down excitedly.

Madalynn looked at Castle. "You get to meet my Daddy and my Aunt Ashlee and Uncle Braxton and Heavynne and Cashten…"

Jessica grabbed her daughter by the shoulders. "IF you behave," she said.

"Okay, Mommy."

Cecilia and Jessica left the kids to watch the movie, placing the two younger ones in Zach's playpen. They moved into the dining room, where Cecilia offered her a chair. They sat down and talked for awhile.

"Gee, I guess I never really thought about…I mean, Maddie looks exactly like you…" Cecilia stuttered.

"It's okay. Most of her other friends parents' don't know either. I'm lucky, I guess."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"If you don't mind my asking, um…Maddie told me that you guys are having financial trouble," Jessica said uneasily.

Cecilia blushed. "Yeah…kinda. My husband got a better paying job, but we still don't have enough to pay all of our bills, buy gas and groceries, and keep our children happy with new clothes and toys and such. We didn't really get to go to college, since we, you know, got pregnant with Castle when I was seventeen."

"I'm sorry. It must be so hard."

"It is," Cecilia said, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Maybe…do you feel comfortable with any type of entertainment jobs?"

"No, actually, Simon's family is paying for my modeling classes."

"Maybe my father could help you get a modeling job or something. He loves helping people. He was a minister once, you know…he'll help you, I know he will."

"You really think he'd do that for me?"

"Of course."

Before they knew it, they were in the Camden's car, on the way to Tony Roma's. They had parked Jessica's Crossfire in the garage while they were gone. Cecilia turned on the radio. Her favorite song was on, and she began to sing along. When she was done, Jessica touched her arm.

"You're an _amazing _singer," she said sincerely.

Cecilia blushed again. "Thank you," she said.

"Any chance that you would consider auditioning for my father?"

"I guess so. I could try."

"He'll fall in love with your voice."

"You think so?"

Jessica nodded. "For sure."

7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H7H

Three hours later, Cecilia had made friends with Jessica's whole family, and now sat with them in Joe Simpson's office. The kids were playing quietly, and Simon had joined them.

"So you sing," Joe said.

Cecilia nodded shyly.

"Can I have a sample?"

Cecilia began to sing softly, growing more confident each moment. She finished strong, and smiled at Jessica. Ashlee gasped.

"Wow," she said.

Joe finished up with the notes he had been taking and looked up at Cecilia. He smiled and nodded at her.

"Is this something you would like to continue doing?"

"I guess," she said. "If I'm good enough."

"You're very good. So I have these papers for you to sign, and next week we'll begin looking for a record company."

This was too good to be true. Cecilia couldn't believe what was happening, but Simon did. He pulled her in for a kiss. Although they didn't know what this was going to happen, all of the kids jumped up and down, excited that their mother was finally happy.

**Okay, don't yell at me…I honestly had no idea what was going to go on in this chapter, and this is how it came out. Please tell me what you think…**


End file.
